


捡到归我

by YAYIN



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAYIN/pseuds/YAYIN





	1. 捡到归我

　　“我觉得，没有我，他们也能把ARASHI运作的很好吧？”大野探着头看和自己坐在一排的四个人，“因为大家都很优秀，有时候反而是我不知道应该做什么呢。”

　　

　　“不不不，我觉得大野桑很好呢!”主持人尬笑着，心里面冒汗，一般艺人贬低自己的时候，都是希望别人来夸奖自己，他本以为ARASHI的队长已经不需要这么做来衬托自己了，可是居然真的用这么老套的方式引起注意，而且旁边的成员，竟然一个说话的都没有!？

　　

　　“是呢，大野桑总是像大叔一样的两眼无神。”二宫意味不明的笑着，眼里的嘲讽都快溢出来了，旁边的主持人捏了把冷汗。

　　

　　“而且还总是在工作的时间打瞌睡。”相叶在旁边补了一句，他笑着的样子很好看，也很温柔，可是这个温柔总是让人觉得假。

　　

　　“因为很真的很困啊……”大野说话的时候有些委屈的嘟着嘴，嘴唇在录音室的灯下有一层金色的光，让人有种很想咬一口的冲动。

　　

　　录音室里传出来小声，但是主持人却看见，离着大野最近的二宫和也，手在大野的大腿处摸了几下，而大野原本还在笑的，被摸之后不安的动了动，脸上的笑容看起来也不自然。

　　

　　“我想，大野桑现在应该累了吧，过了十点了呢。”坐在中间的樱井笑笑，然后给了主持人一个眼色提醒时间。

　　

　　“老爷爷一样。”相叶趴在桌子上，隔着两个人看过去，被看的人低着头。

　　

　　“我才没有困……”本想反驳一下的大野，看到尽头的松本，似乎还有话没说出来就被憋了回去。

　　

　　“那这一期的《夜话》节目就到这里了，各位听众朋友，再见。”主持人结束的时候，大野始终没有抬头，看样子还想在这里待一会儿，可是其他四人已经起身，他被二宫提着后领带走，有些害怕，又不敢反抗的样子。

　　

　　停车场中，助理见怪不怪的在旁边抽着烟，而身后的保姆车内，大野的头被按在后座上，整理好的头发散乱着，高抬着屁股迎接身后一下一下的撞击，他咬着嘴唇，哼都不敢哼一声，这里还是电台，如果有异响会引来其他的人。

　　

　　施暴的是二宫和也，不同于狼狈的大野，他看起来自在极了，垂着眼看大野随着他的动作摇摆，听着身下人忍痛的呼吸声，可他似乎只是发泄，脸上并没有愉悦的感情。

　　

　　“那个主持人和你很熟吗？这么喜欢和他聊。”樱井靠在车外，相叶还在和拿着日程表和经纪人确认着行程，松本整理着他们的东西，把几个人的包放在后备箱。

　　

　　“我……”大野一张嘴，原本忍耐的沉默染上一丝哭腔“啊……没有……”

　　

　　“他可是一直在看你呢。”二宫一个挺身，进入大野身体深处，疼的身下人一缩“你当我们瞎吗？”

　　

　　大野闭了嘴，他知道二宫讨厌他顶嘴，只能委屈的发出呜咽声。

　　

　　“我们可都是为了你好，外面都是坏人。”松本放好了背包，从车子的另一侧打开车门，他单膝跪在后座上，然后解开自己的裤带，里面的性器已经出于半台头的状态，看见松本准备好了，二宫放开压制大野头的手，好让他最宠爱的弟弟把大野拎起来。“别咬。”

　　

　　大野憋着嘴不想去碰那个味道很重的性器，可是二宫用力一顶，让他差点叫出声，趁着张嘴，松本顺势将性器送了进去。

　　

　　男性生殖器的味道充满在鼻间，大野难受的想呕，可是性器撑在嘴里，加上松本掐着他的下巴，他无法动弹，只能强行让自己适应。

　　

　　好在松本今天心情不错，给了他缓和的机会。

　　

　　大野的舌头稍微动了下，味蕾能感受到一阵腥咸，尽管他难受，可是松本却感受的是温暖的口腔包围。大野的嘴本身就小，松本的性器已经将它撑到最大，舌头也是勉强能动，敏感的性器能感到们柔软的舌头。

　　

　　他稍微退出来一点，好让这张小巧的嘴来讨好自己。

　　

　　大野觉得自己快哭了，在录音室二宫摸上他大腿的时候他就已经意识到会变成这样，可是他没有办法反抗。

　　

　　前后的两个小恶魔丝毫不顾及他的感受，只是想着自己发泄，每一次入侵都不温柔，在大野的感受当中只有疼痛和痛苦。

　　

　　“不乖的话就应该受到惩罚。”樱井依着车门，相叶确认了行程已经回来，两个人瞥了一眼车内的情况，轻描淡写的评论着车子里面的事，这种事平常的每隔几天就会发生，只是每次实施惩罚的人是轮换的罢了。

　　

　　大野不知道自己是什么时候失去意识的，醒来的时候，他正被樱井抱着分开腿，将身体里的白浊引流出来。

　　

　　“嗯唔...”因为失禁一样的感觉让他没控制住呻吟出声，褪下的一片热流让他十分不自在，毕竟他也是个有洁癖的人。

　　

　　“你如果再发出声音，我可能也会按着你做一次。”樱井的声音很低，因为从背后抱着他的缘故，说话时，热气全部喷在大野的耳朵上，那种又热又痒的感觉，让他想要偏头躲过，可惜反而让樱井有机会亲吻他露出来的颈子。

　　

　　“翔...别...”大野能感受到自己腰上有个东西变得越来越坚硬，刚才被操弄的时候身体的恐惧感还在，稍微以刺激，就会颤抖。

　　

　　“你这样，我可能真的会忍不住。”樱井低声嗤笑，怀里人的颤抖，让他恶意的用手指将对方的后穴撑开，强烈的羞耻感袭击者大野，让他失声叫出来，这种欺负人的感觉能让樱井身心都觉得愉悦。

　　

　　等彻底给大野清理完后，大野的裤子已经不能穿了，上面沾了太多可以称之为欲望的东西，经纪人像是已经预料到了一样，从副坐的椅子下面，拿出一条新的裤子，连内裤都准备在里面。

　　

　　大野无奈的穿上裤子，这种事一开始经纪人还会觉得不好意思，后来还能吐槽两句，现在他都得承认，习惯真的是个可怕的东西。

　　

　　“你是好了，我这个要怎么办呢?”樱井指了指自己腿间已经撑起的形状，那条裤子好像要炸开一样，大野抿着嘴唇看外面的风景，装作什么都不知道的样子，樱井直接牵起他的手，把他塞在自己的裤子里，让他自己去感受那东西现在有多需要解救。

　　

　　“下流！”大野慌张的想要抽回手，可是被樱井掐着手腕，自己不知道为什么就是使不上力气抽回来。

　　

　　“你最好想一下办法，经纪人可没带第二条裤子，你想光着屁股回家吗？”已经看着前方，似乎知道大野的一切想法，也能预料到他的动作一样。

　　

　　“没关系，我准备了四条。”经纪人的风凉话从前面飘来，大野恨得都想扑过去咬死他，可是他只是眼睁睁的看着经纪人把个隔离板升上去，将保姆车的车厢单独隔离成一个封闭的空间。

　　

　　经纪人开着音响，他什么都听不见。

　　

　　大野其实有些后悔的，因为造成这种局面的是他自己。如果不是第一次的半推半就，也不会变成现在这样，他原本有机会拒绝的，而现在这四个人已经变成统一战线，说来还真是自作孽呢。

　　

　　当初大野只是抱着要玩的心态，逗弄某个成员就会引起现场女孩子的尖叫，而像某个成员撒娇，他们就会很乐意帮他解决他不愿意做的事情。他原本觉得一切都挺好的，只是那天他开的玩笑似乎给了这群家伙提醒，原本合宿只是为他们增进感情的训练，最后却演变成一种奇怪的关系。

　　

　　甚至没有人觉得这有什么问题，只是随着时间的推移，在年龄的增长下，他们也变得成熟，而关系就变得越来越病态。

　　

　　“尼桑，你是不是喜欢那个男的？”

　　

　　“尼桑，你为什么和那个女艺人说话？”

　　

　　这种问题开始不断的出现，大野好像随便看一个人，都会挑起他们的警觉，“惩罚”这种事就悄然形成了。

 

　　大野拖疲惫的身体回到家，尽管出息活动他都没做什么，而且尽量降低自己的存在感，但是那些家伙总能让他精疲力尽，连手指都不想动一下。

 

　　手机的提示音响起，大野把自己摔进床里，尽管他已经不习惯床的柔软，但是他还是需要趴一会儿，来减轻腰传来的阵阵痛感。

　　

　　他打开手机，是相叶的一封邮件。

 

　　【睡了吗？】

 

　　大野脸上有点委屈，他没有开灯，黑暗中的手机的屏幕映着他的脸，带着一点点的微笑。

 

　　[怎么可能睡，刚刚才到家。]

 

　　【尼桑..】

 

　　[嗯？]

 

　　【我肚子饿了...】

 

　　【我想吃面包...】

 

　　【开门。】

　　

 

　　大野无奈的看着一条条邮件，刚想休息，又不得不起身去开门。

 

　　门口的相叶风尘仆仆的样子，一看见大野就委屈的把他圈在怀里，手机屏幕还在发亮。

 

　　“相叶..我..”大野觉得自己已经很累了，如果再纵容相叶的话，那他明天就不用去工作了。可惜相叶没有让他把话说出来，就去亲吻那张看起来很好吃的唇。

 

　　“呜嗯....”相叶的气势并不比其他人差，只是他平常收敛很多，大野在他的攻势下很快软倒在他怀里，而得逞的家伙将人直接横抱起来进了屋子。

 

　　大野想拒绝的，可惜到最后也没说出口。  
　　


	2. 捡到归我 第三章

　　二宫和也一直没有说过，如果当初先认识大野智的人是他，那么可能其他人都没有什么机会了。  
　　  
　　当他开始注意到大野智的时候，大野还被人称作高岭之花。一个传说中的人物，一个在公司里，可以被任意妄为的家伙。长得好看，跳舞又好，但是不喜欢和别人亲近，能够和他一起同进同出的只有他那几个同期，无论是那个叫町田的，还是那个叫樱井的，都特别碍眼。  
　　  
　　二宫总是看着他身边围着一群人，什么高岭之花？还不是任由那群家伙揉脑袋？那个头毛看起来很软的样子，不知道摸起来手感怎么样？还有那个脸颊，鼓鼓的，好像很好咬的样子，嘴巴也是亮晶晶的，涂了唇油吗？可恶啊，居然跟别人噘嘴!那个人居然还躲开了!你嫌弃大野智吗!!  
　　  
　　他站在一群jr身边，看着那几个称为年上组的人嬉闹着，明明看起来不会出道，却还是那么高兴，因为他们当中有一个大野智。  
　　  
　　“你小心点哦，那个叫二宫的可能要追你。”  
　　  
　　有人悄悄在大野耳边说这，大野移过视线看他，刚好看见二宫看自己，他冲着二宫一笑，后者红着脸将视线避开。  
　　  
　　这个男孩子很有趣。  
　　  
　　大野当时这么想着。  
　　  
　　果然，那天二宫和也在他门口挠了一晚上的门，他躲在门后窃笑。  
　　  
　　“大野君真的要去京都吗？”在大野得到去京都消息时，二宫气喘吁吁的拦住了他的路。  
　　  
　　大野那时候心里虽然对于要离家前往京都这件事非常的不高兴，但是二宫紧张的样子还是让他觉得有趣。  
　　  
　　“对，你会想我吗？”大野仗着自己略高一些，居高临下的看着紧张不安的人，对于和大野智说话，二宫总是小心翼翼，这个漂亮的人似乎永远不会发脾气一样，但二宫知道，他骨子里倔强的很，如果让他不高兴了，就绝对不会再给你靠近的机会，而这个不高兴的度，只有大野智自己说了算。  
　　  
　　二宫犹豫了一下点头，外面的风言风语他也听说了，他不想让大野觉得他是个变态，可他不想骗大野。  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈”大野笑起来，眼睛弯弯的特别可爱，让二宫看的有些发呆，十几岁不懂事的小孩，脸上竟然染上了一层红润。  
　　  
　　“那……”  
　　  
　　大野笑过，在发呆的二宫嘴上亲了一下，特别轻巧的亲吻，充满玩笑的意味，可二宫却闻到大野润唇膏上甜腻的香气，他愣了了一下，然后整个人往后一缩，捂着嘴巴不敢相信的看着大野。  
　　  
　　“算是给你的奖励吧。”大野笑笑，二宫觉得自己的脸要熟了，他往后退了几步之后，掉头跑走。  
　　  
　　那个时候，二宫和也觉得自己的心跳的很快，快的将要爆炸。  
　　  
　　“嗯啊……哈……啊……”  
　　  
　　房间内，传来混合着哭腔的呻吟声，大野揪着床单，忍着一下一下的撞击，手指节都有些泛白，却不能减弱身体灼热的温度。  
　　  
　　二宫居高临下的看着他，就像是大野当年看着他时，这种把人玩在鼓掌的感觉真好。  
　　  
　　“nino……慢……慢点……唔……”  
　　  
　　正面的进入可以把大野所有的表情收在眼底，绯红的脸颊，含泪的眼睛，都是让人抓狂的风景，他双脚盘着二宫腰，企图减缓对方重装自己身体内敏感点的速度，可是每次撞击又让他双腿无力，松懈一些。两人交合的地方，有透明的液体溢出，每次进出都会发出耻人的声响。  
　　  
　　“谁让你要跑的？怎么的？现在记得我是谁了？继续装啊!”二宫咬着牙一个挺身，让大野身子一下弓起来，大野的腰很漂亮，虽然平时看起来像是老爷爷一样站不直，但这个时候却能弯成各种形状。  
　　  
　　他伸手轻轻握住大野高昂颤抖的性器，把本要倾泻的欲望给堵了回去，让差点失神的人，一下回神，抓狂摇着头。  
　　  
　　“放开我!”  
　　  
　　“fufufufu”  
　　  
　　二宫笑着看大野充满泪的眼睛，不能射精让性器变得胀痛，身体的敏感瞬间上升了一个度。  
　　  
　　“呜哇……”  
　　  
　　在次的挺身让大野恨不得打死二宫和也，当初怎么就觉得这个混蛋可爱啊!!  
　　  
　　“呜……”角落里的二宫身体颤抖着，贴着大野的身边站着，他好不容易有机会能够来一次京都看看大野，想用尽心思讨好这个人，尽管对方似乎没有接受他的意思，但至少那拿他当朋友，只是偷偷溜去看女更衣室这样的事二宫确实做不来，而且他也真的不好奇女更衣室是什么样子的。  
　　  
　　“你胆子这么小呀。”大野笑起来的时候，那个小虎牙看着特别的可爱，虽然二宫对他的印象是平时很少和别人说话，只是坐在一边扣着鼻子，像个大叔一样，不练习也不看别人练习，就好像是一个看着这群jr的工作人员似的。即使去了京都那么久，他也好像没有什么变化，像是没事人一样的拉着自己去做一些任性的事，如果不配合，还会被他推到墙角，逮住脸一顿揉捏，大野一直说二宫的脸很软，捏起来很舒服，但是二宫和也觉得，他那个脸摸起来可能更有手感，软软的，像是小面包一样，不但看起来很好捏的样子，而且看起来很好吃的样子。  
　　  
　　“听说胆子小的人鸡鸡也小哦。”大野说着，笑嘻嘻的伸手去摸二宫的腿间，吓得二宫往后躲，可是越躲，约会激起男孩子欺负人欲望，于是二宫被他追着跑，剧院后台的走廊里，传来他俩的嬉闹声，虽然最后二宫被大野按在地上，那天之后，二宫和也多了一个“人小屌大”的传闻，也多了一个有朝一日一定要“捏爆大野智的蛋”的想法。  
　　  
　　二宫的脸上带着笑，他喜欢看大野狂乱的样子，平时太多人在身边，他不敢太放肆，他想做到让这个家伙哭，也想让他求饶，他想欺负这个家伙，让他的眼里只有自己。  
　　  
　　他能感觉得到，大野的腿已经发软，随着他的入侵轻轻摆动着，明明看起来是双很有力的腿呢，跳舞的时候可以精准的控制力道和速度，让他能完美的卡着节拍。  
　　  
　　“你还要不要跑了呢？”二宫的看着他，停止了动作，手指摩挲着颤抖的铃口。屋子里满是男性麝香的味道，大野身子颤抖着，已经到达临界的边缘，可是有个家伙就是不让他释放，可他不敢看二宫，因为那双眼睛里面强烈的感情，让他害怕。  
　　  
　　其实当年也一样。  
　　  
　　面对二宫和也的猛烈追求，大野其实是不知所措的，只是自尊心极强的他，不允许在后辈面前露出无措的样子，于是他故意去逗弄这个看起来很容易害羞的孩子，二宫和也在他的面前，只要他有一点点主动，对方就会脸红发抖，甚至逃跑。他不是一个好孩子，所以他会觉得非常有趣，他很想逗弄这个一直追他的孩子，然后装作大灰狼一样的人，把他吓跑。  
　　  
　　结果却是，有那么一天，他自己被按在床上，狠狠的被操到求饶。  
　　  
　　“不跑……不跑……了……唔……放开我……哈……啊！求你温柔一点……”大野本身的嗓音就软，听起来好像充满委屈。黏腻的声音混着眼泪，朦胧中想伸手抓住这个不准他释放的人，却被对方反扑压在床上亲吻，舌头纠缠在一起的温度，溢出口腔的唾液，大野只是觉得自己卡在天堂和地狱之间，而给他审判的人就是这个他曾经能够肆意逗弄的人。  
　　  
　　直到最后，大野在释放的时候已经没有了意识，整个人失神的看着天花板，像是坏掉了一样。  
　　  
　　“真激烈……”他缓了好一会儿，才回过神来。因为平时要工作，二宫很自觉的没有留下什么痕迹，事后他又有些后悔，现在的大野应该只是他一个人的，没有人知道他被带到这里，只要他回去说根本没有找到大野就好了，当时情况那么混乱，在场的人又那么多，连周围的fan都没有注意到。  
　　  
　　“你喜欢激烈的？还是温柔的？”二宫趴在他旁边，顺着他的头发。发呆的大野有时候像个小动物一样，满足过后，二宫的心情很好，会对他很温柔的说话。  
　　  
　　大野没有动，只是眼神转了过来，然后拨开了二宫的手。  
　　  
　　冷漠。  
　　  
　　二宫觉得这种表情已经很久没有在大野的脸上看见过了。  
　　  
　　经过一次性爱的洗礼之后，大野身上没有什么力气，就连起身也有些艰难，二宫想伸手帮他一下，可是都被大野推开。  
　　  
　　他还是想跑！  
　　  
　　二宫想着，一把拉住大野，身体状况不是很好的大野被拽了个踉跄，又摔回床上，可是他还是会爬起身。  
　　  
　　“你想去哪儿？”二宫压着他，因为动作粗鲁，头发也垂了下来，本来心情很好的他，现在脸上也染上一层阴郁。  
　　  
　　大野转眼看他，脸上露出一个像是嘲讽一样的笑容。  
　　  
　　“去找翔君，他等着我呢。”  
　　  
　　“你是我先捡到的，你哪儿都去不了。”  
　　  
　　这一天，大野的脚上，多了条铁链。  
　　  
　　


	3. 捡到归我  第十三章

　大野醒过来的时候整个人是发懵的，他看着天花板好一会儿才意识到自己已经不再公司的病房当中。  
　　“现在是不是觉得浑身无力呢？”一个温柔的声音在大野耳边响起，他稍微动了下头，樱井躺在他身边，用手撑着头，正笑着看他。  
　　“翔君...”  
　　大野的声音显得有气无力，可那种声音却像极了猫爪子轻轻在心口上抓挠。  
　　他知道樱井早晚会来，所以看见他的时候其实大野并不意外。  
　　大野试着动了下手指，但是一点也无法抬起，浑身上下的肌肉就像是摆设一样，一点用途都没有。  
　　樱井用空余的那只手抚着大野软软的脸颊，平时他是没有机会的，甚至不敢触碰，尽管所有人都喊着他们两个人的cp甜，但是樱井知道那种距离感十分明显。  
　　“nino...呢..”大野记得自己失去意识之前看到的明明是两个人，但是这里好像只有樱井一个人。  
　　“他还有工作，真让人伤心呢，明明有我们两个人独处的机会，你居然想的是别人。”樱井的手指抚在大野嘴唇上，他不像是别人那么傻，在大野昏睡的时候，他时不时的会帮大野补充嘴唇上的润唇膏，因为他的尼桑不喜欢嘴唇干裂的感觉。所以现在他的尼桑嘴唇水润柔软，而且他还会细心的把嘴唇外的那层润唇膏的浮油擦掉，所以现在大野的嘴唇虽然水润，却不油腻。  
　　“二宫还有他的戏要演，所以不会那么早过来。”樱井笑笑，好像所有的事情他都能猜得到，他掏出手手机等了一会儿，然后果然响起了邮件的提示音，“你看，好戏来了。  
　　邮件里是一段视频，樱井打开之后将屏幕转给大野看，那个画面一看就是偷拍的。  
　　而视频里面只有两个人相叶和松本。  
　　“怎么会不见了呢？是不是被人偷走了？小翔，一定是小翔干的！”相叶暴躁的声音从视频里传来。  
　　“樱井桑是不会干这种事的。”松本在旁边淡定的否定了相叶的猜测。  
　　“那就是你?”相叶将矛头转向松本。  
　　“我比你先离开的，怎么不是你贼喊捉贼？”松本被他的话说的有些恼。  
　　“我要是要偷走他，就不会把他带回来了！nino?”相叶似乎发现了这边的二宫，但是他们都没有发现这个正在拍的摄像头，画面忽然变得漆黑一片，好像二宫将拍摄设备藏了起来，然后里面只有声音。  
　　“我是来看看尼桑的，顺便给他道个歉，你们怎么在外面，尼桑睡着了吗？”二宫好像刚刚来的样子，说话的语气带着一点点懊悔的样子好像真的来诚信道歉一样，也好像真的什么都不知道一样。  
　　“尼桑不见了！”相叶又一次暴躁起来。  
　　“又跑了啊...”二宫的语气好像有些失望的样子“之前我遇见过他一次，但是也让他跑掉了，之前我就觉得不对劲，他怎么会这么主动的去原谅我们？他还是想走的。”  
　　“那他之前对我们说的那些话...”  
　　“可能是骗你们的..之前我也...”二宫脸上好像有些难过的样子“后来他也是装作不认识我的样子，masaki，他是不是跟你说过，让你忍耐一些？别让润一个人？”  
　　“你怎么知道？！”相叶一脸惊讶。  
　　“他之前也是这么跟我说的，别让小翔一个人...”二宫的话里好像充满了懊悔一样，即使不看屏幕，光听声音就觉得他好像委屈的要哭出来一样。  
　　“我们都被骗了，他背叛了我们....”  
　　“他是个骗子...”  
　　后面的音频，樱井已经没有再放了，大野摇着头否认“我不是骗子..我没有说谎...”  
　　“谁知道呢？”樱井关掉了手机丢在一边，他俯身亲吻大野的额头，轻柔的样子就像他当初照顾小孩子一样“哭出来也没有关系，我还是会安慰你的，身心都是。”  
　　“小翔...你不能这么对我...这是我好不容易找回来的...”大野看着樱井，那些他好不容易找回来的心，被樱井轻描淡写的就给粉碎了。  
　　“为什么不能，我也很爱你。”他的问从额头到鼻尖，再到嘴唇，越是轻柔，越是让大野害怕，“明明只是个笨蛋，为什么非要耍心机呢，尼桑，如果你只是想听别人对你说喜欢，那你告诉我就好了啊。”  
　　樱井的眼神变得有些严厉，他平时不会这样看大野的，那只手顺着大野的脸颊向下，大野的脖子很细，樱井觉得只要一只手就能把他掐死一样，不过他舍不得，他可不希望这个人不能再呼吸，虽然如果停止呼吸的话，这个人也不会在逃跑。  
　　温暖的手探入大野的衣服，手掌抚摸肌肤的温服总会留下一片灼热感，人就是喜欢肌肤交叠的生物。  
　　樱井轻轻咬了一口这个软软的脸颊，虽然平时在节目上看起来黑黑的，其实私底下要白很多，咬起来触感软软的，但是他可舍不得用力，转而舔了舔那个脸颊。  
　　“呜...”  
　　像是哭声一样的撒娇，大野最受不了的反而是这种温柔的撩拨，这样会让他产生自己也向对方缠绵的错觉，而不是抗拒感。  
　　“你乖一些，就让你舒服。”樱井解开了大野衣服的扣子，因为是穿着医院的病号服，所以衣服松松垮垮的很容易脱掉，而且里面并没有内衣，当然下身也没有内裤。  
　　大野的胸口和手臂呈现两种颜色，巧克力和混合着牛奶的巧克力，只是大野的身子太过单薄，上面只是包了一层薄薄的肌肉而已，乳尖也呈现褐色，一切都是那么的美好，这是松本留下的痕迹还没有褪去，一些齿痕和没有散去的吻痕，让这具身体显得有些色情。  
　　“真是色情呢，听说你都不反抗的。”樱井亲吻因为接触空气而激起挺立的乳尖，那种感觉痒痒的，让大野忍不住嘤了一声，惹得樱井低笑。不同于松本，樱井的所有亲吻都是很轻的感觉，痒痒的，让人恨不得想让他加深，加重来解开这种心痒难耐的感觉。尤其是他的头发，一直在大野的胸口搔来搔去，搞得他心烦意乱。  
　　“你要上就上...”大野噘着嘴委屈，这种感觉还不如直接强暴他来的痛快。  
　　“你求我？”樱井抬头看他，两个人的距离非常的近，那双大野智一直十分喜欢的大眼睛在近距离看的时候实在是太有震慑力了，尤其是在含笑的时候，让人不敢反抗，又觉得心动。  
　　arashi的全员都是正正经经的直男，看见漂亮女孩子也是会眼睛发直，然后有强烈表现欲的。  
　　只是他们喜欢的人，恰巧是身边的人，而且恰巧是同性别的罢了。  
　　“呜嗯....”樱井亲吻着大野的唇，湿润的舌并不强硬，却可以不费任何力气就探入大野的口里，舌尖的卷弄和轻佻也丝毫没有强迫的意思，只是大野现在身上没有力气，他只能勉强说话，可是不能拒绝。  
　　樱井的手顺着裤线探了进去，没穿内裤的感觉让他也能感觉到一阵兴奋。大野觉得自己身上有个什么东西顶在自己的小腹上，而且好像越来越硬的样子。  
　　“小翔...别...”终于被放开呼吸的大野，眼睛上蒙上一层水汽，因为缺氧导致脸颊有些红，樱井退出的时候，大野的舌像是依依不舍的被带了出去，然后拉出长长的银丝。  
　　“你这种意乱情迷的表情可不像是想要拒绝呢..”樱井很满意自己的杰作，吃软不吃硬是大野智的硬伤，他脸上带着笑，手掌恶意揉捏着大野的臀瓣，把他的一条腿架在自己的腰上，然后恶意用自己胯间的挺立，去摩擦大野的腿间。  
　　现在大野的那个还没有睡醒呢，不过没关系，樱井知道很多让他兴奋起来的方式。  
　　“呜....不行...我...疼...”大野想伸手推开樱井，可是手稍微抬起来一点点，就无礼的垂在樱井的胸口上，那种样子像极了欲拒还迎，让樱井的脸上笑容又加深了几分。  
　　他用空余的那只手执起大野垂在胸口得手，大野的手很小，虽然手指很长，也很好看。以前白白的样子，还留着指甲的时候更像是猫爪子呢。现在倒是一双看起来很有力的手呢。  
　　樱井亲吻着大野的手指，无名指根，那个应该带着结婚戒指的地方，然后抬眼看着大野震惊又害羞的脸，这种行为充满暗示。樱井虽然很少说什么，但是他总有办法让大野脸红害羞。  
　　而且现在大野浑身无力，不能反抗，也不能捂脸拒绝。  
　　“你放心，你还没有完全好，润那个笨蛋不知道收敛，可我不一样。”樱井虽然这么说，但是丝毫没有停止的意思，而且特别过分的把大野的裤子直接扒下来，丢在地上。  
　　下身一片冰凉的大野，下意识的想要夹紧腿遮羞，可是樱井挤在他的腿间，让他的双腿无法并拢，而且现在他使不上力气，只能任由樱井将他双腿扒开，大敞着将全部暴露在对方面前。  
　　“呜哇！樱井翔，你个大笨蛋...”强烈的羞耻感让大野将脸别到一边儿，他不敢去看樱井满是胜利者的笑容。  
　　“别逃避啊尼桑，这才刚刚开始呢...”  
　　


	4. 捡到归我 第十四章

　　“真是过分啊，这个色差...”樱井的手指摩挲着大野智腹部私密处之间的皮肤色差，“不过这个大腿根的颜色还真的很色情呢，好像吸引人看这里。”  
　　  
　　“你别..别说了...”大野也不是个厚脸皮的人，他能够看得住谩骂与侮辱，却无法承受夸奖和调戏，樱井常常不知道这个人到底是心里坚强还是柔弱，但是他总归还是有弱点的。  
　　  
　　樱井翔的唇一直以性感被标注，看起来漂亮又柔软，触碰到胸口的时候，一阵酥麻感传来，大野不觉得自己身子是那么敏感的体质，但是这种触感让他有一种说不出的狂躁感。可他又不能说让樱井粗暴的对待他，这种丢人现眼的话，一种憋屈的感觉卡在心里，十分难受。  
　　  
　　樱井似乎知道大野有这种想法，越发恶意的用嘴唇厮磨他的胸口，顺着一路向下。因为紧张，大野智的腹部崩出好看的肌肉线条，而樱井的嘴唇顺着那些线条就到了他的肚脐。  
　　  
　　大野智的肚脐可是不会给任何人碰的地方，却被樱井用舌头在周围画着圈圈，湿润温热的感觉，让大野很想踹他一脚，可是他现在腿上什么力气都没有，动一下都费力，尽管他有一些恢复了。  
　　  
　　“啊啊....”  
　　  
　　呻吟声从大野的嘴里溢出，不同于痛苦，这种瘙痒难耐的感觉是他忍不住的。  
　　  
　　“尼桑你还真的喜欢这种呢。”樱井稍微直了直身子，脸上的笑意真的让大野觉得讨厌，可是还不等大野说话，他的手又十分恶意的去拨弄掩盖着大野半抬头欲望的耻毛。  
　　  
　　那些毛发卷曲，又有些长了。黑亮的颜色说明这个身体的主人身体素质还不错。  
　　  
　　耻毛被拨弄时让大野瞬间红了脸，他勉强抬起手想要遮盖，却被樱井轻易的握住手腕然后放回了原来的位置。  
　　  
　　“不能拒绝哟，尼桑，不然的话，我会直播到网络上的，到时候，你就只能一辈子待在这里了哟。”樱井笑嘻嘻的说着，“呐，为了以防万一，我们先来录像吧，只要你反抗，我就把它放在网上，点击率一定很高呢，那样的话，你就哪儿也不能躲藏了。”  
　　  
　　大野知道樱井早有这个打算，绝对不是一时兴起才想出这种方式威胁他，因为这个房间有一个摄像机正好对着他，而拍不到樱井翔。  
　　  
　　“你混蛋...”  
　　  
　　“对呀，那又怎么样？”面对大野略带哭腔的咒骂，樱井似乎不痛不痒，因为这个家伙也骂不出什么花来，不过调教还是要继续调教的“不过好孩子不可以骂人，所以我得惩罚你。”  
　　  
　　樱井调整了一下摄像头的位置，对准的了大野腿间，却还能拍的到脸的位置。  
　　  
　　然后他拿来电动的剃须刀。  
　　  
　　“啊不，小翔别！”听见剃须刀声响的大野瞬间就知道他想干什么，他疯狂的想要拒绝，可是身上没有力气，只能勉强撑起一点点身子，但是很轻易的就被樱井按了回去。  
　　  
　　“滋滋...”  
　　  
　　“呜呜.....小翔....我这样还怎么见人...厕所都不敢去了...”大野声音当中带着祈求，如果去厕所的话，被旁边的人看见自己那里光溜溜的，是件多么丢人的事啊！  
　　  
　　“尼桑以后不会见人的，尼桑以后只能在这里呢。”樱井并没有停止手下的动作，他轻轻压住大野胡乱动弹的腿，然后用剃须刀开始除去大野欲望边上的一些比较碍事的毛“我们得快一点，nino一会儿就回来了。”  
　　  
　　“呜哇...啊.....”  
　　  
　　大野软软的惨叫声在屋子里回荡，可是他越是这样，樱井越是冷静的一点点除去他胯间的耻毛，直到那里干干净净，甚至连肛门附近的毛发也都被他去掉了。  
　　  
　　“尼桑现在像是小孩子一样呢，干干净净的。”樱井把床上的耻毛收到一个小袋子里，然后故意拿起来在大野面前抖了抖“如果你拒绝或者反抗的话，我会把这个寄到町田前辈家，或者你家的哟。”  
　　  
　　大野已经因为羞耻哭出来，以前只要他哭，樱井什么都会依着的，可是这次却不是。大野越是委屈，樱井却好像越是要欺负他一样。  
　　  
　　“尼桑，这不怪我，因为你想跑啊...”樱井将袋子放在一边的床头柜上，又将摄像头调整回原来的位置，这样更方便拍大野的反应，他喜欢大野不知所措的样子，尽管让他不知所措的对象正是樱井翔本人，大野还是会把求助的目光投向他。  
　　  
　　那是一种强烈的信任感。  
　　  
　　“我想和小翔一直交往下去。”  
　　  
　　这是大野智自己说的话，可能他自己都忘了吧...  
　　  
　　樱井的垂着眼，小心的清理着大野腿间上细小的毛渣，如果有残留可能会弄伤这个家伙呢。虽然他的逃跑让樱井有些气愤，但是还是不希望他受伤，  
　　  
　　“我一直很喜欢尼桑呢。”樱井说着，忽然抬头看着大野笑了一下，只是那一瞬间，大野却有种反倒是自己欺负对方一样的错觉，“可是尼桑喜欢谁我却不知道。”  
　　  
　　樱井为了大野做了很多的事，好的，坏的，全部都有。他只是希望这个人能安心的待在自己身边而已，然后好好的宠溺他，即使他发光吸引着所有人都没有关系，只要他在自己身边就好。只可惜大野智并不像他看上去的那样安分，似乎对于他来说，最重要的就是想要到房子外面，做个野猫。  
　　  
　　“小翔...”大野想要和他解释，可是天生口才没有那么伶俐，他支吾半天，也什么都没说出来，对于这四个人他是喜欢的，只是他更希望能够站在一个平等的角度上，现在的他实在是太被动了。但是他忽略了，对方是四个人，这本身已经不是平等的事了。  
　　  
　　“没关系。有了爪子剪掉就是了，想要逃跑，带上项圈就是了。”他说着似乎感受到什么，忽然坐直了身子“啊，nino来了。”  
　　  
　　他说着转头看向门口，二宫和也果然出现在那里，他把背包和外套丢在一边的地上，自顾自的解开自己的衣服丢在一边“你开始了？”  
　　  
　　“还没有。”樱井看见二宫，也将自己的衣服退掉丢在一边，两个人虽然很瘦，但是身子都算是结实，尤其是樱井。  
　　  
　　二宫从床的侧面爬上去，然后将大野抱在自己的怀里，让他靠着自己的胸口，温暖的，应该让人觉得安心的胸口。“这可是特等席呢。”  
　　  
　　不像是之前的那种强硬态度，二宫想是哄着小孩子一样的语气，轻声在大野的耳边说着。然后帮着樱井分开他的双腿，将那个因为紧张，又抬头几分的性器暴露出来，“哎呀，连毛都剃了呢..”  
　　  
　　轻描淡写的一句话，让本来有些冷静的大野，脸色又变得通红，甚至连身子都有些泛红。  
　　  
　　“这里白白的，没有毛，更好看呢，真想让相叶和润都来看看，”樱井笑着和二宫说着，大野已经想骂人了，可是樱井接下来的动作，却让他一下骂不出来。  
　　  
　　樱井翔，在大野智心里一直是被称作精英的男人，他现在府在大野的腿间，用那张播报新闻的嘴，轻轻的含住微微泛着粉红色的性器。  
　　  
　　“呀！”大野失声叫了出来，二宫亲了亲他的耳廓安慰。  
　　  
　　大野的性器在日本男人之间，这个尺寸也算是可以自豪的了，可是他现在却只想羞愧的捂脸。  
　　  
　　樱井的嘴其实并不大，无法将这个性器整个含在嘴里，他只能包住上面的部分，然后用舌头打着圈圈。脆弱的龟头，被樱井的味蕾刺激的逐渐充血，大野觉得一股强烈的热流朝着自己下身涌去，不一会儿，他就有一种憋尿的感觉。  
　　  
　　“放开我...脏...”有着轻微洁癖的大野并不希望樱井给他做这种事，虽然以前他们在上床的时候经常强迫他口交，但是大野被这么做的时候，却有着强烈的羞耻感撞击心口。  
　　  
　　“那些自尊和羞耻感都丢掉吧，这样不是挺好的吗？”二宫在他耳边低语，舌尖描绘着他耳朵的轮廓“以后我们不会对你强硬，你只要在我们身边就好，我们会保护你，也会让你快乐，自由什么的，有什么意思？”  
　　  
　　“呜....”  
　　  
　　大野忍着不想让自己叫出来，可是樱井偏偏这个时候却吸了一下，然后让大野瞬间呻吟出声。他的舌头描绘着柱身，嘴唇亲吻着上面微微隆起的血管，大野被这股温热的感觉包围，整个下身变得一阵涨疼，那种兴奋感随着血液流遍全身，他觉得自己的脑子开始变得模糊，可他不想随着浪潮沉浮，他不想随了樱井的意愿。  
　　  
　　“咬着嘴唇不疼吗？”二宫似乎知道大野的想法似的，他用手指撬开大野的嘴，然后两只手指探了进去，衔住大野的舌头。“如果你想咬，就咬我吧。我可以为satoshi做任何事哟，我最喜欢satoshi了。”  
　　  
　　二宫说话的语气带着笑意，那张可爱的脸似乎还有一点点撒娇的表情，只是大野却有些他怕，他无法咬下去，他做不到伤害他们任何一个人。  
　　  
　　因为他的帮助，樱井的每个动作都会让大野的呻吟溢出口中，那种软软的，略带哭腔，像是撒娇，又像是委屈的声音。  
　　  
　　“这可是你唱的最媚人的一首歌呢...”  
　　  
　　大野已经分不清是谁在调侃他，他只能随着这个温暖动作，他的拳头握着，高高的举起，却被二宫握住“如果你有力气，不如帮帮我吧..”  
　　  
　　二宫说话时挪了挪位置，让大野靠在垫子上，大野的手觉得觉得好像被人引着握住了什么东西，那种灼热感似乎能把人烫伤，他嘴里的手指已经没有了，可他已经不想去阻止那些破口而出的呻吟声，他意识模糊的握着这个灼热的东西，然后随着引导上下翻动着。  
　　  
　　而他腿间那份温暖却在他将要达到临界点的时候被放开。  
　　  
　　“让我射....呜...”  
　　  
　　大野已经不知道自己在说什么了，迷茫的眼睛看着眼前的人，他从来没有过这种温柔的被对待，之前全部都是掠夺，让他的身体已经形成本能的抗拒，可是温柔却让整个身体陷入迷茫，想要去迎合，想要去放纵。就连大脑，都要放弃对于这种行为的抵抗。  
　　  
　　“一起好不好？”虽然是一句询问的话，可是樱井却将不会等到大野回答，就用他的大腿夹住自己的性器，两个性器触碰到一起，互相都能感受到对方的灼热感，大野觉得自己的大腿都能被烫伤，可是这种夹紧腿的女性化姿势让他羞耻的清醒几分。  
　　  
　　但是他也不能反抗。  
　　  
　　樱井压着他的膝盖，性器在大野的腿间摩擦，顺便刺激的大野智本身的性器，他能感受到樱井的欲望越来越膨胀，越来越坚硬，那种感觉也让他越来越羞耻，可是羞耻之后产生的快感也在不断刺激着大脑，让他去射精。  
　　  
　　而他手上也被安排的动作变得越来越快。  
　　  
　　直到最后，他只是看到一片空白的景象，他听见身边两个男人的低吼声，而之后，他只能感受到身上变得有些黏腻。  
　　  
　　大野最后还是昏过去了，虽然这次他的身子不会疼痛。  
　　  
　　樱井在休息了一下之后，起身关掉了摄像机，里面其实什么都没有录下来，那些东西虽然会限制大野，却也可能毁了大野智的一切，他们只想留住这个人，并不想摧毁他的一切。  
　　  
　　二宫看着再次昏迷的大野，他的眼角还挂情欲的泪，可是让人看着也有些心疼。  
　　  
　　“破坏掉他所有的感情真的好吗？孤立无援，比把他困在笼子里还难受吧？”  
　　  
　　“他不是孤立无援。”樱井回头看了一眼昏迷的大野，脸上带着得逞的笑“他还有我们。”  
　　  
　　“体验过疼痛之后，才会期待温暖，如果笼子不能困住他，那就给他戴上项圈，无论去哪儿别人都会知道，他是我们的。”  
　　  
　　“那相叶和润...”二宫有些担心的看着大野，那个视频虽然是他发的，可是他也知道如果破坏了大野和他们之间的关系，那么对于大野来说也是相当大的一个打击。  
　　  
　　“我会让他们恢复关系的，不过不是现在，因为这只小野猫还没有被训练好。”  
　　  
　　“你什么意思？”  
　　  
　　“意思？归还是会归还的，不过现在所有人都认为是尼桑自己要跑的..当然是...”樱井捡起地上的衣服套在身上，偏头看了一眼床上释放之后变得软绵绵的大野，脸上的额笑容也加深了几分。  
　　  
　　捡到归我。  
　　  
　　


	5. 捡到归我 第四章

“nino!你在拍摄的时候遇见阿智了吗!？”在二宫还没进入乐屋时，急性子的三郎就从屋子里出来抓住他。

 

　　“你的消息怎么这么快？”二宫惊叹了一下消息传播的速度，现在距离外景其实不过几个小时之后而已，他将大野带到外景附近隐藏的情侣酒店，那边有很多限制行动的道具，他只要完成工作之后，回去把人带走就行，没有人知道他在哪。

 

　　“他现在在哪儿？过得好不好？有没有受伤？有没有被欺负？？”相叶抓着二宫摇晃，迫切的想知道关于一切大野的信息。网上疯传大野智现身的视频，只有短短几秒，他慌张逃跑的样子让相叶想起那天大野眼里的陌生和冷漠。相叶一直非常敏感，小心翼翼的维护讨好着身边的人，因为善良的他不想伤害任何人。

 

　　他怕大野对他产生厌恶的情绪，因为他真的太喜欢那个会站在他身边的人了。

 

　　“不知道，当时人太多了，我来不及抓住他，就被他跑走了……”二宫说话时候，脸上充吗了不甘和懊悔“我明明抱住他了，却没有发现，真是……”

 

　　“好了，他要跑，我们也没办法……”相叶没有多说什么，宅男人设屹立不倒，他也不能戳穿这个家伙，若是二宫身体素质真是宅男体质，他也扛不住ARASHI的活动强度，不过拍戏拍广告，就连舞蹈练习一般人也坚持不了多久，能在日本偶像圈杀到最后成功走红的，到底经历了多少，只有自己清楚。

 

　　二宫知道相叶不信，但他也知道相叶拿他没有办法，有恃无恐的装作伤心的样子，但是在旁边人看来这种伤心，还不如直接炫耀。

 

　　旅馆内的大野，现在状态可以说是非常不好了。

 

　　他的双手被手铐拷在墙上，双腿高举着叠在头的两侧，这样的高难度给他的腰带来很大的负担，不一会儿就已经酸痛的使不上力气。后庭内被插入自行转动的人造性器，不断的翻搅着他的肠肉，疲软的身体已经快感受不到外来的刺激。

 

　　大野嘴里因为塞了口球所以无法叫出声，而且这样的状态也不适合叫别人来救他。

 

　　二宫那个大混蛋，如果逃出去，这辈子都不要理他了!

 

　　他用仅剩的意识想着。

 

　　

 

　　相叶一天的工作都可以说是心不在焉，自从看见网上有fan上传了大野的视频之后，他一心想着的都是去那个地方再找找。

 

　　他不怎么敢关注那个人，因为那个人身边总是围绕着许多优秀的家伙，那些人有相叶十分羡慕的优点，也有让那个人依赖的特权。他觉得他总是混在那群人当中，偶尔得到一点点注意就很开心，因为他从来不想给那个人压力，他只是喜欢那个人而已。

 

　　leader，这个称呼就是他对于那个人的昵称，领导着他去什么地方都可以。

 

　　二宫一定知道大野在哪儿。

 

　　这是相叶对于二宫的了解，他知道二宫对大野多痴迷，jr时期二宫追大野的事就传的沸沸扬扬。这么多年的执着，才让二宫占据了大野身边最近的位置。

 

　　他想取代这个位置。

 

　　“相叶，你去哪儿？”工作的空隙，松本看着凑向门口的相叶问道。

 

　　“我还是不能安心工作，我想去找大野，他已经出现过了。”相叶是个不会撒谎的人，而且是个急性子，当他想去找大野的时候，他已经想立刻马上离开了，只是工作一直限制他的行动。

 

　　“可是一会儿还有录制，现在已经少了一个人....”

 

　　“让他去吧，不过要在录制前回来。”二宫打断松本的话，他不信相叶能找到大野，而且他知道，如果不让相叶自己放弃，他会一直想着这个问题，然后节目也不能安稳的录制。

 

　　“谢谢！”相叶不管会不会得到同意，只要有一个人准许，在反悔的声音传出来之前，他就已经冲出去。

 

　　

 

　　这是一次机会，可能是唯一一次让他把关系重新刷新的机会。

 

　　

 

　　大野觉得自己已经没有力气支撑自己，保持这个姿势了，腰部的酸痛已经开始让人觉得烦躁。他试着扭动身体，可是身体扭动会让人造的性器在体内改变位置，触碰敏感点会引起身体的痉挛。

 

　　“咔”

 

　　束缚手腕的锁链一下断开，毕竟只是情趣用品，如果奋力挣脱开始会挣断的。

 

　　他伸手想把脚上的锁链扯断，可是现在的姿势让他使不上力气，他只能先把在肉雪中翻搅的凶器先扯出来。

 

　　“唔……呜……嗯……”

 

　　扯动这性器带动的肠肉让他痛的眼泪都流出来，拔出穴口时候发出淫靡的水声，羞耻感让他给二宫的头上狠狠地记上一笔。

 

　　人造的性器上沾满了大野智的肠液，裹上闪闪的一层，然后被大野丢在地上，不甘心的转动，发出“滋滋”的声响。他把口球摘下，觉得下巴酸痛快要掉下，口水让嘴唇泛着光，疲惫的表情也是充满色情。好在现在这个房间只有他自己。

 

　　去除这两样让他烦躁的东西后，他本想喘口气，但是他现在的支撑身体的着力点太小，让他根本没有休息的时间，他只能抓着曾经用来挂住铁链束缚他双手的钢管，用力将腿压下，然后扯断那条拴着脚腕的皮带。只是挣脱之后，脚腕上留下一圈血痕。

 

　　他松开手，让自己摔在地上，好在这种情趣酒店的地面，为了客人的特殊癖好，将地面做的十分柔软，落下去的时候没有那么疼，只是腰酸的一时缓不过来，而且用力的时候，竟然造成一次射精。

 

　　 自己的体液粘在小腹形状好看的腹肌上，大野的身子其实没有脸上看着的那么黑隐藏的区域还保持着原本的奶白，他喘了口气爬起来，有些厌恶的将地上那个还在旋转的人造性器踢到一边，然后扶着墙，有些踉跄的到了浴室清洗身子。

 

　　若是二宫只是占据他的身子，或许大野还不会觉得恼怒，因为他知道这个家伙做出这种不理智的行为只是因为喜欢他罢了。

 

　　但是二宫做的太过分了。

 

　　大野一直是一个想往自由的人，如果想把他关在笼子里，那他一定会拆了笼子的。

 

　　大野原来的衣服已经不能穿了，但酒店里准备的东西倒是很多，在众多cosplay的情趣衣服当中，他只觉得乘务长的制服看起来还算正常，只是衣服略大，不太合身。

 

　　离开情趣酒店的时候，外面的天已经开始变暗，他不知道现在的时间，只是知道如果不赶紧离开，可能会被二宫撞上，如果再被抓住，他很可能没有翻盘的机会。

 

　　他其实挺不服气的，明明自己是最开始掌握一切的人，不管是他们的喜欢，还是自己的喜欢，只要是自己高兴，他可以对他们当中的任何人任性或者撒娇，可是这种立场似乎在他默许的情况下转变，而且不知不觉当中，他从主动变成了被动。

 

　　本想将别人染上自己的色彩，反而被染得乱七八糟。

 

　　他以为他消失了之后，他们会明白，等到他们意识到自己有多过分后，再回来。可是没有想到，他消失了一段时间之后，这种占有欲反而会变本加厉，大野讨厌这种被束缚的感觉，特别讨厌。

 

　　因为穿着cosplay的衣服在街上走着，很多人都觉得他是个怪人避开，尽管他没有什么遮蔽脸的东西，但是以前那种伪装现在还是可以用的，在日本面包脸还不算少，而且他的存在感并不高。

 

　　”可恶……”因为行动会牵扯羞耻的伤口，可他又得强撑着装作没事的样子，但是身体的疼痛让他无法安稳，只能小声的咒骂。现在在外人一定觉得他很傻，而且是个怪人。

 

　　“你没事吧？”在大野走路不稳，有些摇晃的时候，有人扶住他，大野看过去，没想到东京真的这么小。

 

　　“相叶...？”尽管相叶带了帽子和口罩作为遮挡，但是常年一起工作，大野只看轮廓就能认出对方。

 

　　“嘘..”相叶做了个禁声的手势，他的手习惯性的护住大野的腰，让对方把身体的重量靠在自己身上，让大野能够舒服一些“现在你要是说多话，一定会被发现的，我能出来的时间不多，先跟我走。”

 

　　相叶的声音很温柔，好像从来不会威胁大野似的，只是手上加了几分力道，牵引着大野跟着他到一辆黑色的商务车里。

 

　　“你怎么在这？”一上车，大野就忍不住问道。

 

　　“只是个意外，我是番录中出来找你的，没想到我的运气不错。”相叶笑笑帮大野整理，这身奇怪的衣服并不适合大野，他觉得有些碍眼，好在车上有一些备用的换洗衣物，虽然是相叶的尺寸，但是一想到自己的衣服给大野穿上，相叶的心情就变得很好。

 

　　“是二宫做的吗？”相叶的问题很直接，他似乎不需要大野给出答案，这是问题也是肯定，“我有个地方，你可以先藏在那里。”

 

　　相叶开着车，他把衣服递给大野，没有朝对方身上看一眼，就好像丝毫不在意一样，但是没有人知道他的心跳有多快。

 

　　“你会和二宫一样吗？”大野拿着衣服有点发呆，对于相叶，他其实没有什么防备，虽然这个家伙有时候会和其他人坑他一把，但多数的时候，还是温柔的保护着他，大野不会有很强的压力。他其实也害怕，害怕相叶会变得和其他人一样。毕竟他知道，人设这种东西，和本人不一定是一致的。

 

　　“你希望我跟他一样吗？”相叶没有回答，而是反问一句“leader，你会不会害怕我呢？”

 

　　大野不知道怎么回答。

 

　　“我不会伤害你，所以你不要逃。”相叶的问题从来不是想找到什么答案，“你不要再说不认识我这样的话，我很难过，很受伤。”

 

　　大野的心里瞬间充满罪恶感，当时他欺骗了相叶。

 

　　“对不起...”大野低声道歉，他似乎把相叶想的太坏了，或者说是他自己太坏了。

 

　　相叶开着车，他没有去看自责的大野，而是看着眼前的路。

 

　　在大野看不见的另一面，相叶的嘴角只是勾出一个弧度，但是一瞬间又恢复平静。单纯的人背后不一定是单纯，但是单纯的伪装下可以得到更多的机会。

 

　　好了，现在是我捡到你了，leader。


End file.
